It is common for a subscriber of a wireless service plan to have voice mail service as part of the service plan. That way, if the subscriber's mobile station is called and the subscriber misses the call or ignores the call, the call may be redirected to a voice mail system so that the caller may leave a voice mail message. If a caller does leave a voice mail message for a subscriber, it is common for the wireless network to transmit an indication of the voice mail message to the subscriber's mobile station. Typically, the voice mail indication is transmitted to the mobile station over a paging channel. In response to the voice mail indication, the mobile station may provide a user-discernible indication of the new voice mail message. The subscriber may then be able to use the mobile station to access the voice mail system and listen to the voice mail message.